A Amante da Coca
by Nika Valliere
Summary: Por um trauma de infância eu não bebo coca-cola. Mas, meu querido e amado notem o sarcasmo namorado ama, e ele jura que conseguirá me fazer beber essa joça que as pessoas chamam de refrigerante! - UA - IYK - REVISADA.


**A Amante da Coca-Cola**

**_1 Capitulo - A Coca-Cola_**

_Por :__ Nika-chan_

Ok, eu sei que fugir uma coisa feia e irresponsvel um pouco infantil tambm, mas quer saber? Dane-se o problema que eu prometi ao InuYasha que eu no beberia mais coca-cola. Mas, no d! simplesmente boa demais, e quer saber? A culpa dele, eu sempre disse que odiava esse refrigerante, se aquele troglodita no tivesse me forado a tomar eu no estaria igual cachorro quando acha osso!

srio a culpa dele!

Vou provar que sou inocente na histria! Okay me deixe beber um copo rapidinho. Pronto estou bem agora, o que eu estava falando mesmo? Ah Sim, ento. Tudo comeou numa quinta-feira noite. Meu namorado, InuYasha, foi me buscar na faculdade (uma coisa muito estranha, j que ele nunca faz isso! A menos quando quer que eu resolva os trabalhos dele).

Eu estava saindo da aula distraidamente (eu sempre sou distrada ok?), j eram quase onze horas quando o professor de fotografia liberou a turma. Quando sai do prdio vi um Fox amarelo gema de ovo parado na entrada do estacionamento. Girei os olhos automaticamente, ele nunca aprendia que parar em frente ao estacionamento era proibido? E o pior se eu fosse chamar a ateno dele, eu sei o que ele diria.

Ele diria: '_Kagome voc estpida demais pra notar as coisas em volta, ento preciso ser bem chamativo na hora de chamar voc, j que se eu gritar seu nome voc no vai me ouvir, voc surda demais pra escutar algum e cega demais pra ver algum!'_

esse meu namorado.

Ele to mal comigo, nem sou to distrada assim... Ta eu confesso, s vezes no o vejo ou o escuto, mas a culpa dos fones de ouvido! Juro.

Mesmo eu dizendo a ele que eu sou capaz, ou no, de enxerg-lo no estacionamento em meio aos carros que esto parados l so realmente muitos. Ele continua com a mania irritante de parar exatamente na porta do estacionamento impedindo as pessoas de entrarem e sarem o que resulta numa linda (sarcasmo de novo ta?) sinfonia de buzinas irritantes.

At mesmo uma pessoa desorientada e no muito esperta como eu notaria isso. Ainda mais com aquela cor amarela berrante. Eu j disse a ele que eu me recuso a entrar naquele carro, porm eu no sou muito boa em ganhar uma briga contra o InuYasha.

Suspirando pesadamente, comecei a caminhar em passos lentos at o carro dele. claro que a essa altura todos os estudantes estavam lanando um olhar reprovador para MIM, pois todos sabem que InuYasha meu _querido _namorado. Engraado, ele para o maldito carro amarelo berrante na maldita entrada e eu que recebo os olhares assassinos.

Como castigo diminuo ainda mais o passo em direo ao fox berrante, o que faz InuYasha (que a dessa pequena distncia eu j posso ver seu rosto com perfeio, comentei que o estacionamento apenas 25 metros de distncia da entrada da faculdade? Crueldade eu sei) estreitar os olhos.

Quando finalmente cheguei perto dele, que na minha opinio foi rpido demais. Dei meu melhor sorriso inocente, isso fez os olhos dele se estreitarem ainda mais se isso fosse humanamente possvel... Ah! Que cabea ele no humano. Eu realmente preciso de remdios pra memria.

- Ol _querido_. O vi arquear uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o apelido '_carinhoso' _que eu dei a ele.

- Voc realmente no muda. Foi resposta dele, seguida de uma risada debochada. Ele desencostou do carro e entrou, ignorando as buzinadas e os palavres que estavam sendo direcionados a ele, tudo bem eram direcionados a mim, porque as pessoas tinham senso o bastante para no arrumarem brigas com InuYasha.

Suspirei derrotada, de novo. E entrei no carro do lado dos passageiros. Quando fechei a porta, me virei para meu adorvel namorado para perguntar o motivo dele estar ali.

- Ento qual a comemorao? No meu aniversrio, eu acho. No seu aniversrio, eu acho. No aniversrio de namoro, eu acho. No aniversrio da minha me, eu acho. No aniversrio do Baguera, eu acho ou de Buyo eu acho tambm e...

- Kagome pelo amor de Deus cale a boca. Eu sei que voc no grava datas de aniversrio, nem mesmo o seu ou o nosso aniversrio de _noivado_ Ops esqueci que evolumos ano passado de 'namoro' para 'noivado'.

- Desculpe, que voc nunca me busca. Alguma coisa voc quer. Olhei pra ele desconfiada. Ele apenas sorriu maroto enquanto virava uma esquina. Suspirei pesadamente, eu j sei. Ele no vai me contar, odeio essa mania dele de me enfiar na droga do carro gema de ovo e no me dizer onde ele pretende ir.

Depois de uns vinte minutos chegamos ao que parecia ser, uma lanchonete. Corei um pouco embaraada, vai ver ele queria apenas comer alguma coisa comigo. Eu nunca sei quando a ERI do InuYasha vai estar ativa. ERI significa: Estado romntico do InuYasha.

Digamos que s vezes ele d esses surtos e prepara umas coisas bem romnticas para mim.

Quando ele parou no estacionamento pude ver o nome da lanchonete. Oh! o _Kaede's__ Heart _a lanchonete da tia de minha irm, Kikyou. Kikyou apenas a minha irm por parte de pai.

Opa! Se Kaede est ai, quer dizer que...Ai no. claro que Kikyou tambm est ai.

Sabe seria realmente legal encontrar minha irm, se ela no tentasse sempre roubar meu namo...noivo de mim, literalmente!

InuYasha, sabe muito bem que eu odeio vir a essa lanchonete. Olhei pra ele lanando um olhar malfico o qual ele nem ao menos fez questo de fingir ter medo, apenas me abraou pela cintura e me guiou para dentro. Suspirei pela trigsima vez naquele dia e deixei que ele me guiasse.

Quando chegamos porta, ele parou e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Apenas relaxe. Agora olhe pra mim Ele me virou de frente pra ele, olhei para ele esperando a gracinha que ele diria. Faz um favor para o seu querido noivo?

Okay foi minha vez de arquear uma sobrancelha.

- O que voc quer? No tenho dinheiro, e eu j subornei o Miroku da ultima vez, ele no vai querer pedir dinheiro emprestado ao seu irmo pra voc de novo. O vi girar os olhos antes de falar.

- Quero apenas que voc experimente uma... Coisa sem reclamar ou vir com aquelas suas bobagens de que estraga o corpo. Okay eu estou ficando com medo. Tudo bem que eu sou uma amante de hambrgueres, cachorro quente, e todas as porcarias do mundo exceto uma: Coca-cola. um trauma.

- Ah! No comea InuYasha, voc sabe que eu NO vou beber coca e...

- No coca, uma bebida alcolica nova que lanou. Levantei uma sobrancelha, ele no estava falando srio, estava?

- Por favor. Pronto ele disse, InuYasha sabe que a carinha de cachorro (literalmente) pido dele mais a palavra por favor tem uma forte influncia sobre mim. Rolei os olhos e concordei com a cabea, eu sabia que ia me arrepender por isso.

Quando entramos na lanchonete, vi Kikyou sair de trs do balco com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Inconscientemente, tudo bem no foi, agarrei o brao de InuYasha, o qual riu da minha atitude. Ele sabia muito bem da paixonite aguda de Kikyou por ele, e ele achava graa! Segundo ele eu ficava linda com cimes.

- Oh Inu! Que prazer em v-lo.- Ela disse empinando o peito pra frente. Detesto ver que minha irm mais velha tem mais seios que eu, triste realidade, mas ela tambm mais bonita e sexy que eu.

- Ol Kikyou como vai? Voc est a cada dia mais bonita Segurei um rosnado (que eu aprendi com InuYasha!). Dei uma cotovelada nada amigvel nas costelas dele, sorri quando o vi se encolher.

- Ol irm! Como voc est? Eu disse tentando sorrir simpaticamente. No preciso dizer que falhei miseravelmente n.

- Oh! Nem te vi Kagome. Ela disse falsamente. Urgh! Odeio quando ela faz isso. De repente ela olha descaradamente para meus seios, oh no tudo menos isso!

- impresso minha ou seus seios encolheram? Automaticamente eu os cobri com os braos. Era uma coisa boa a lanchonete estar quase vazia aquela hora. Ignorei as risadas de InuYasha e Kikyou e segui para a mesa mais distante possvel do balco. InuYasha me seguiu at a mesa ainda rindo. Quando ele sentou eu fiz questo de ignor-lo.

- Ora vamos. Voc sabe que Kikyou gosta apenas de te zuar, sabe uma coisa que os irmos mais velhos tm. Ele disse ainda rindo. Continuei ignorando ele enquanto olhava o cardpio. Meu querido noivo ao ver o que eu estava fazendo tomou o cardpio de minhas mos, olhei pra ele irritada, at que me lembrei. Droga! Eu prometi comer o que ele quisesse.

- Esqueceu que voc prometeu mocinha?

- Se voc pedir coisas nadando em gorduras eu mato voc! Encostei na cadeira e fechei meus olhos. A verdade que quando eu tinha quatro anos meu cachorro, Shadow, morreu de lcera. Kikyou gostava de dar coca-cola ao nosso pequeno poddle. claro que depois de trs anos bebendo apenas coca-cola ele faria um buraco no estomago. Ento quando Shadow morreu, eu fiquei traumatizada, e jurei nunca beber refrigerante.

Quando comecei a namorar InuYasha, aos quinze anos. Ele ficou chocado quando eu disse que no bebia a famosa _bebida da morte_, como eu chamava carinhosamente claro.

Por vrias vezes ele tentou me fazer beber a bebida da morte, mas nunca teve sucesso. Hoje, com meus vinte e trs anos eu tenho conscincia e senso o suficiente para evitar fazer apostas com InuYasha pois ele sempre aposta me fazer beber a maldita coca-cola.

claro que eu sem querer esqueci-me dessa fixao dele em me fazer beber coca-cola. Bom, ele me disse que no era coca, e sim uma bebida nova da Austrlia e InuYasha sabe a queda que eu tenho por bebidas alcolicas.

- Ento qual a bebida nova? Perguntei esquecendo que eu devia ignor-lo. Ta no esqueci, mas eu nunca consigo ficar com muita raiva dele mesmo. Ento dei de ombros.

- Oh ! Irei pedi-la junto com a comida. Voc precisa experimentar Kagome, o sabor incrvel! Ele disse empolgado. Sorri j imaginando o gosto que ela teria. No sou alcolatra antes que pense, eu apenas gosto das bebidas, mas nunca fiquei bbada! Okay apenas uma vez.

- Ah! Porque no podemos beber um pouco? Voc sempre pede alguma bebida antes de comermos. Eu fiz bico, ele acha graa quando eu fao. Mas, pelo visto no adiantou, j que ele sorriu e disse:

- No adianta fazer bico mocinha, s eu tenho esse dom. Suspirei irritada, ele riu e pegou minha mo beijando a palma. Mesmo ele sendo um chato, tinha que admitir que ele conseguia ser romntico de uma forma que nenhum outro homem conseguia.

Levantei da minha cadeira que era de frente para a dele e fui para seu lado sentando em seu colo. Ele me abraou pela cintura beijando meu pescoo. Reprimi uma gargalhada, InuYasha sabe bem que aquele meu ponto fraco para ccegas e outras coisas. Eu estava prestes a beij-lo quando minha adorvel irm chegou.

- Maninha se quer fazer filhinho com seu namorado sugiro que v a um motel! Corei da raiz dos meus cabelos at minhas unhas do p. Olhei irritada para ela, dessa vez acompanhada de InuYasha que tambm no gostou da interrupo.

- Voc s est com inveja porque Kagome tem com quem dormir e voc no! InuYasha alfinetou. Oh que timo vai comear. Kikyou e InuYasha desde que se conheceram tem uma briga bem infantil. Kikyou sempre fora muito bonita, mas nunca apareceu com um namorado em casa. Hoje ela com seus vinte e nove anos considerada uma solteirona na nossa famlia, o que ningum sabe que ela tem muitos '_ficantes_' por ai, InuYasha claro sabe desse segredo, bem difcil esconder as coisas dele!

A guerra dos dois era ver quem arrumaria um namorado, ou namorada, primeiro. Bem quem ganhou foi InuYasha, o que Kikyou no esperava era que a primeira namorada dele seria eu, a irm caula dela! Quando eu comecei a namorar Kikyou j tinha vinte e um anos e ficou bem aborrecida pela irm dela de quinze j ter um namorado!

- Oh por favor no comecem! Gemi levantando do colo de InuYasha e sentando novamente na minha cadeira. Por incrvel que parea, Kikyou seguiu meu conselho e no comeou, ao contrrio ela simplesmente anotou o pedido de InuYasha e se virou.

- O que voc est aprontando? perguntei olhando desconfiada para ele ao ver o sorriso vitorioso que apareceu em seu rosto.

- Nada ele disse simplesmente.

Trinta minutos depois Kikyou chegou com nossa refeio. E dois copos cheios por um lquido preto. Olhei para o copo vendo o que tinha dentro, era apenas uns cinco cubos de gelo e um limo. Realmente era uma bebida nova, eu nunca vi ou experimentei antes. Cherei a bebida no senti cheiro de lcool, olhei desconfiada para InuYasha. Uma vez ele quase me enganou dizendo que ia me dar uma bebida nova para experimentar, mas na verdade era coca! Por sorte, Kouga um amigo da faculdade passou naquele exato momento e me disse que eu estava prestes a beber a bebida da morte.

claro que a inteno dele no era dedurar, mas segundo ele, ele ficou chocado ao me ver quase bebendo coca espontaneamente.

- Beba! No coca, sei que no est sentindo o cheiro de lcool, mas porque bem fraca. InuYasha disse sorrindo. Eu no sei porque mais uma voizinha na minha cabea dizia que era para eu simplesmente jogar o copo pela janela, mas tinha uma outra me incentivando a beber. De repente me senti como naqueles desenhos animados, quando aparece o anjinho e o demnio tentando me guiar, eu podia ate ouvi-los claramente:

_Anjinha No faa isso Kagome, largue este copo! Voc sabe que bebidas s onze da noite fazem mal ao fgado!_

_Demnio Ihh! No escuta essa maluca no! Apenas beba e voc no vai se arrepender._

_Anjinha Kagome. Pense uma boa oportunidade para deixar InuYasha frustrado, apenas no beba! Fora que isso engorda!_

_Demnio Hey paraba porque voc se importa? O corpo no dela? Voc vai continuar sendo magra e tendo um corpo lindo! A gorda ser ela!_

Enruguei a testa ao 'ver' a anjinha olhar o prprio corpo antes de dar de ombros.

_Anjinha tem razo. Beba Kagome!_

Espera! A anjinha NUNCA concorda com o demnio. Deus at minha conscincia boa e m se une contra mim!

Respirei fundo e bebi de uma vez! E DEUS ! QUE GOSTOSO!

Olhei encantada para o copo e depois para InuYasha.

- O que achou? Ele perguntou.

- maravilhoso! Posso beber mais um copo?

- claro! Ele fez um gesto com a mo e Kikyou se aproximou. InuYasha pediu mais uma bebida. Aquilo a coisa mais gostosa que j bebi na vida. S achei fraca, quase no senti o gosto do lcool. Mas, perfeita!

Depois de beber o oitavo copo, que me lembrei que eu no sabia o nome da bebida. Era bem fraca, constatando o fato de eu estar no oitavo copo e nem ao menos me sentir tonta! Na verdade eu podia jurar que aquilo tinha gs. Olhei para o copo antes de beber e pela primeira vez notei que no tinha mais limo ou gelo. O copo se encontrava na metade, e tinha umas bolinhas que pareciam ser gs. Arregalei meus olhos e olhei para InuYasha.

- InuYasha o que isso?

- Coca-cola. Ele disse simplesmente. Depois disso s me lembro de tudo ficando escuro.

Acordei sentindo um forte cheiro de lcool, abri lentamente os olhos, figuras embaadas apareceram na minha frente, depois de alguns segundos pude ver InuYasha, Kikyou e Kaede me fitando com olhares preocupados.

Levantei e mirei o lugar, descobrindo que estava no quartinho que tem no fundo da lanchonete. O que aconteceu? Lembro-me de ter experimentado a tal bebida que InuYasha me disse ser boa e depois... Oh ! Desgraado! Filho da p***, Imbecil...

* * *

_Um Minuto de xingamentos_

_E depois..._

* * *

Enfim, depois de xing-lo de tudo que era possvel e impossvel, procurei a fonte da minha raiva, encontrei InuYasha encostado na parede, provavelmente ele se encostou nela no meu breve minuto de vegetao.

- Seu filho da p*** - Xinguei-o.

- Tambm amo voc, amor.- Ele disse sorrindo sarcstico. Argh! Eu vou mat-lo se j no bastasse ele me dar aquela maravi... digo aquele veneno, ainda curtia com a minha cara !

- Porque voc fez isso? Voc me **obrigou **a beber coca, eu sempre disse que odiava coca. Eu disse num tom de voz que saiu meio choroso.

Vi um sorriso zombeteiro aparecer na face do meu odioso namorado.

- Oras, estava to ruim que voc bebeu **oito **copos, realmente muito ruim n? Confesse Kagome, voc achou gostoso!

No tem nada de gostoso naquilo, eu bebi oito copos apenas porque... porque... Bom, isso no interessa !

- No verdade! Eu NO gostei, bebi apenas porque eu tinha sede! Okay, no foi uma desculpa muito lgica.

- Sede? Ento porque no bebeu gua? Porque voc no pode ser normal como qualquer outra pessoa e simplesmente confessar que gostou! Admita Kagome, nem mesmo voc preo para a Coca-Cola.

Opaaa ele ta me chamando de fraca? H! Eu no vou MESMO perder pra um refrigerante de meia tigela, agora guerra, eu NO gostei daquilo! Talvez eu tenha gostado 2%, mas eu consigo superar, eu sempre fui forte.

- Mentira! No gostei nada, eu tinha sede sim, fiquei apenas...com preguia de pedir gua u, as pessoas que ESTUDAM sentem cansao sabia InuYasha? Agora eu consegui irrit-lo, InuYasha diferente das pessoas normais no fazia faculdade ou trabalhava, na verdade ele no fazia nada para agradar a Deus ou a qualquer outra pessoa. Aos 23 anos ele conseguiu descobrir a cura para uma doena e com isso faturou milhes, e se a vida j no pudesse ser injusta, hoje com seus 29 anos ele muito bem sucedido e no precisa mais se preocupar com coisas banais (sarcasmo) como estudo ou trabalho.

- Se isso foi uma indireta pra mim, me desculpe por ser inteligente e ter conseguido ganhar a vida toda com apenas vinte e trs anos!

Mostrei a lngua pra ele num gesto infantil, o qual o fez sorrir maliciosamente, ah eu sei o que ele costuma fazer quando mostro a lngua.

- Querida voc est bem? Minha tia Kaede perguntou, s agora lembrei que ela e Kikyou estavam aqui, o que me lembra, quem estava l fora?

- Estou sim tia, mas se voc e Kikyou esto aqui, quem est l fora? Perguntei enrugando a testa.

- Oh! Voc esteve desacordada por trs horas ento fechamos a loja, j passou do nosso expediente mesmo. Kikyou me informou dando de ombros. Ento com uma graciosidade que s ela conseguia, virou-se e saiu do quartinho.

Suspirei, se a minha reao ao beber coca cola foi desse jeito tenho medo de saber o que ela faz com os viciados. O que me lembra, aquele veneno realmente bom. Okay eu sei que disse que odiei, mas ningum l meus pensamentos mesmo, ento tudo bem se eu confessar neles certo?

Ento l vai. Respirei fundo, levantei da cama e sai meio cambaleando e sendo amparada por InuYasha at o carro. Despedi-me de Kaede e Kikyou e entrei no carro, InuYasha fechou a porta e entrou do meu lado, eu simplesmente estava ignorando as risadinhas dele. Eu sabia que ele sabia, que eu sabia que tinha gostado de coca, mas eu no vou admitir em voz alta.

Ele vai ver s, eu posso ter gostado (confessei), mas eu juro que nunca mais vou beber !

* * *

_Duas semanas depois_

* * *

Okay ningum est olhando. Desci as escadas cuidadosamente tomando um cuidado extra para no encontrar ningum acordado. Vov no gostaria de me ver acordada as uma da manh, mama acharia que eu estava fugindo pra dormir com InuYasha como fazia algum tempo atrs. E Souta, bem Souta no importa muito.

Chequei a cozinha para ver se estava vazia. Uma coisa estpida a se fazer as uma da manh, mas mesmo assim o fiz. Vendo que no tinha ningum, bvio, corri em direo geladeira. O bom de morar com um av desligado, uma me que parece uma princesa encantada da Disney e um irmo desligado como o av que podamos esconder as coisas na geladeira que eles nem ao menos notavam. E l estava no fundo da gaveta de legumes, escondido embaixo de um falso fundo, minhas latas de coca.

Peguei uma e abri bebendo tudo em menos de um minuto. Deus isso bom demais! Eu sei que prometi nunca mais beber, mas no d! Sou literalmente uma 'cocacolotra'. Mas, hey s errado beber tantas cocas se algum souber certo? Ningum sabe! Ento no tem problema.

Bebi mais trs latinhas, antes de guardar as outras dez novamente no fundo falso. Subi alegremente para meu quarto, fechei a porta e quase gritei quase porque tamparam a minha boca quando vi um vulto preto me prensando contra a parede pondo a mo sobre a minha boca. UM LADRO! Roube tudo menos as minhas cocas!

- Calma sou eu! Reconheci a voz de InuYasha. Suspirei, ou assim teria feito se ele no tivesse tapando meu nariz tambm. Lentamente ele tirou a mo da minha boca, e eu lhe dei um olhar zangado.

- O que est fazendo aqui? Pedi rudemente, sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas em forma de chins.

Ele seguiu meu exemplo sentando na cama, enroscando-se atrs de mim e me abraando, colocando uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Oh! Quando ele chegava desse jeito j sabia o que ele queria.

Gemi baixinho, me virando de frente para ele. Empurrei levemente ele para que se deitasse na cama, com a barriga para baixo. Subi em cima das costa dele colocando cada perna de um lado das costa dele.

E ento comecei a massagear seus ombros. Eu realmente estava pensando em comear a cobrar as massagens que esse troglodita me faz fazer nele todas as noites.

- Porque simplesmente no procura um profissional? Assim voc poderia deixar sua linda namorada ter seu sono de beleza. Eu disse desgostosa enquanto apertava os pontos tensos em seus ombros largos.

- Porque as profissionais no se contentam com as mos nos meus ombros, elas cismam que tenho pontos tensos no meu traseiro. E outra voc no precisa de sono de beleza. Sorri com o comentrio dele.- Pra voc ficar bonita s com plstica. Okay, eu j sabia que no era nenhuma deusa, mas ouche ele no sabe que isso machuca o ego?

- Bem, eu sou feliz com esse rosto sabe. Eu parei de massagear os ombros dele e sai de cima de suas costas. Realmente magoou o comentrio, que mulher no se sentiria com o ego l na China tendo um namorado que tinha o ego do tamanho da frica e Europa?

- No acredito que voc ficou magoada! Kagome, realmente voc sabe que estou brincando, voc uma deusa. Ele disse levantando meu queixo quando abaixei a cabea envergonhada.

- Mas, sabe voc poderia pegar mais leve na coca. Beber trs latas por noite no faz bem. Arregalei os olhos, como ele sabia?

- Como?

- Bom eu posso sentir o cheiro na sua boca toda vez que voc abre ela, e como voc um peixe morto que sempre esquece de fechar a boca, eu realmente posso sentir o cheiro.

Oh! Esqueci que tenho dificuldade em fechar a boca. Automaticamente fechei a boca quando vi InuYasha sorrir maldoso. Ele adora fazer isso comigo!

- Ento quem foi que disse que odiava coca mesmo? Ele zombou, sorrindo quando me viu fechar a cara e encostar na parede olhando pro lado oposto ao dele.

- Eu apenas precisava ficar acordada!

- Com coca? Porque no caf? Certo eu no sou boa em arrumar desculpas.

- Oras vai encher o saco do Joo e da Maria! Eu quero dormir. Eu o empurrei da cama, deitando nesta e cobrindo-me com o cobertor.

Pude ouvir a risada abafada pelo cobertor, claro que ele estava se divertindo. InuYasha costuma dizer que Deus no deu filhos a ele por todas as vezes que eu esqueci de tomar anticoncepcional, um milagre eu no ter engravidado ainda. - mas, deu uma namo...noiva eu sempre esqueo disso! Para ele cuidar, ele costuma me zuar dizendo que Deus to bonzinho que sabe como ele sofre j tendo que tomar conta de mim, imagine de uma criana e de mim.

- Ento amante de coca, j fez a ultima prova de vestido- Ao ouvir as palavras 'prova', 'ultima' e 'vestido' arregalei os olhos. A ultima prova foi ontem tarde e eu esqueci!

Levantei da cama olhando pra ele com um olhar chocado, ele apenas suspirou j sabendo que eu tinha esquecido.

- Okay, amanh eu ligo para a loja e marco a prova novamente E eu vou com voc! Ele falou andando em direo a janela.

- Mas d azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento. Eu falei chocada, como ele quer quebrar a tradio assim?

- Meu azar estar entrando na igreja para se casar comigo no sbado! OW isso doeu.

Mostrei a lngua pra ele, e dessa vez eu levei um castigo. Num piscar de olhos InuYasha estava ao meu lado segurando minha lngua enquanto mordiscava ela de leve. Urgh! Ele sabe que eu odeio quando ele faz isso.

- Eca. Eu disse fazendo uma careta.

InuYasha girou os olhos, antes de sorrir.

- Ora vamos Kagome, voc j fez coisa pior quando estamos...

- Cala a boca! Eu gritei exageradamente alto.

- Boa, acorde a casa inteira. Amanh as trs esteja pronta, passo pra te pegar as duas e meia. Ele beijou minha testa e levantou da cama, indo em direo a janela aberta. Virou-se para mim e deu uma piscada antes de sumir na escurido l fora.

- Mas, ele mandou eu me aprontar as trs!

**

* * *

**

**Ol pessoas !**

**Estou revisando todas as minhas fanfics e aproveitando e dando umas modificadas em algumas coisinhas.**

**Para quem no sabe, essa fanfic inicialmente seria uma One-Shot, mas conforme fui escrevendo esse captulo fui tendo mais idias, ento resolvi fazer uma fanfic com trs captulos. **

**Essa idia veio da minha fixao por coca-cola, e acreditem ou no eu sou como a Kagome quando se trata de coca-cola.**

**Espero que gostem e que deixem suas opinies, seria bem vinda =) **

**Para acompanhar as atualizaes s visitarem meu blog (endereo no profile), l estarei postando novas histrias no estilo de A Amante da Coca e Happy Birthday.**

**Beijo! ^.~**


End file.
